Leave me a trail of kisses
by Rosalila
Summary: Silver kisses and painted pictures. In which Ron has a gift, Hermione is an artist, identities lost, pained memories and literall blood sweat and tears. A different take on R/Hr
1. Why did you leave me?

A/N: Um yeah I'm back.  Wow, it's been a long time, but my upcoming story is nowhere near finished.  I am having writer's block with the first installment of Possible Eden.  It has not past 6 pages of the prologue, and so I came up with this.  A friend of mine…my brain wave sister, whose username is faeriefeet.  Wuv her!  She's a cute writer…well anyway my friend asked me to write this because she liked the scene I wrote…so here it is.  Um it's a little unconventional, and I do hope it's original.  It's a twist on a relationship that we all love.  So yes, this chapter is dedicated to faeriefeet, who liked my plot and ideas.  *mwah*

Leave me a trail of kisses

            He sat hunched on a burned couch, the only piece of furniture left standing.  He sat in the middle of what used to be a lovely room.  He crumpled the letter he held in his hands, and let it drop to the floor, the paper kicking up ashes as it rolled along the cinders.

            So many nights in this room, so many lovely memories, all gone now in a burst of flames.  His loved ones dead, and his beautiful companion; Roderigo, he would miss Roderigo most of all.  Beautiful green-eyed Roderigo, his father, mother, and lover gone… with the rest of what had become his family: temperamental Santiago and his quiet companion Daniel, and the lovely sisters, Rebecca, Mara, and Isabella.

            "Why did you leave me?" he whispered into the night.  "Why didn't you let me stay with you?" A tear escaped his eye and stained his cheek.

            Suddenly he panicked.  The letter.  Where in this burnt waste was it.  He needed that letter; it was the only memory of Roderigo he had left.

            There.  He went to it and held it to his heart.  He unwrinkled it and smoothed it out as much as possible.  He read it again, and a new wave of mystery washed over him.

            He thought back to two nights before, the last time he saw his lovely Roderigo.

icenter"You have to go away darling." 

            "But why amor?"

            "Don't ask questions precious, just go.  There is yet enough time for you to go far from here."

            "But where do I go?"

            "Anywhere chiquito, I will find you wherever you will be.  But here take the letter…and do not open it until I come for you."

            "But then… a kiss?"

            "No kisses Lindo…it would be too much like goodbye.  Just go."/i/center

            "You never came Roderigo," he sobbed.  "You left me!  I could have died with you!  Why didn't you let me?"

            He looked at the letter's contents again hoping that with reading it he would find something else, saying all this was just pretend.

icenterChiquito mio,

            If you are reading this scrawl, doom has fallen upon the house.  Do not cry for me lindo, my only regret is not kissing you more.

            The shadow of the hunters has hung over the house for many a passing of the moon.  They planned to attack, and it was agreed that we would fight.  I feared for you my little one, so I sent you away to safety.

            I planned to go to you when all was done, but as your eyes fall upon my script, I am gone.  Do not be angry with me querido, everything has happened for the best.

                                                                                                I will see you in another life,

                                                                                                            Roderigo/i/center

He crushed the letter to himself and fell to the floor in a heap.  There he lay crumpled and distraught.

*~*~*~*

It was against his nature to sleep at night.  But somewhere when his eyes had closed he had dreamed.  A lovely dream of his family, but now there was only one thing on his mind, his need to feed.  

            He spread out his form completely on the floor.  He must have looked a mess, but he couldn't know it.  He never looked in mirrors.  Oh, it was decided long ago that it wasn't impossible to see himself, only, the image disturbed him.  

            Not since the first night of his life he hadn't used a mirror, and that was almost One thousand ninety-five moons ago.  He didn't need a mirror to tell him how he looked.  He had Roderigo to tell him when his hair was disheveled.  Roderigo understood his hatred for mirrors.  But, the others loved them.  Loved looking at themselves, quiet Daniel loved it so much he made a room full of mirrors.

            He settled for water.  The fire had destroyed his lovely house, but luckily the pipes still worked.  He washed his face, careful to close his eyes before looking into the reflection in the cup of his hands.  He sprinkled water in his copper hair, and with his fingers he brushed it out.  Nevermind his clothes, he stole this set, he could steal another.  

            Everything was done.  He walked out of the ruined bathroom and back to the foyer.  He cast one last distraught look and left.

*~*~*~*~*

"How was practice Harry?" she asked him.  She loved their Wednesday take out night.  It was always a blessing to see Harry and Gin on the weekdays.

            "It was fine Hermione," Harry replied.  "It was a bit rough a couple of bludgers got passed the beaters, but I'm fine."

            "Gin must have had a fit," Hermione said laughing.  

            "She did," Harry said kissing Ginny on the forehead.

            "I almost would have killed the beater's themselves," Ginny said.  "But Harry came off the field in one piece so there was no need for me to do anything."

            "Yes well, not many wives are as overprotective of their husbands I can tell you that," Hermione said smiling.  

            "I don't know what made me tie the knot with such a temperamental little girl," Harry said, ducking a blow from Hermione.  

            "You'll be getting divorce papers if you keep this up Harry Potter," Ginny said.

            "I could call Rita and tell her in advance," Hermione laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione threw her purse on the floor of the hallway of her flat.  She took off her shoes on the way to her room.  She put them away in their respective box in her closet.  She got undressed and put on a worn orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt, and padded about the flat in socks.

            Dinner was fun, but she was tired.  They hadn't mentioned it at all, for her sake.  She couldn't ignore it though; he wasn't there with them.  And no one knew if he was alive or dead.  Oh so yes all the Aurors told them it was a definite that he was dead.  Hermione wouldn't believe it, she couldn't.  It didn't matter that this Friday was going to be the anniversary of his death.  To Hermione it was only the anniversary of the day they stopped trying to find him.  He was out there.  

            Memories of Ron flooded her brain as she turned on the television, memories of them together.  Hermione hugged her couch pillow and cried.  Harry and Ginny were happy, just like Ron and she were supposed to be.

            "Why aren't you here with me?" she cried into her pillow.  "Ron where did you go?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

He practically flew across the streets, ready to feed.  It was hard for him to go unnoticed with his tall frame and distinguishing hair, but not impossible.  He had ways.  

            He searched for someone who would catch his eye.  His eyes surveyed the bookstores and cafes all around him, and there she was.  A beautiful woman, with soft brown hair.  She was sitting in the corner of the café, reading a book.  She would be easy.  

            He walked over to her table.  "May I sit here?" he asked.

            "Sure…I suppose," she said, a little uneasy, not looking up into his eyes.  He need her to look at him.

            "I do hope I'm not being forward, but why is such a beautiful woman all alone?" he said willing her to look at him.

            "Look, you can sit if you want, but the last thing I need is a stranger hitting on me in the…" she stopped.  She looked into his blue eyes.  She softened. 

            He made a move to get off the chair, never intending to do so.  "Wait!  I'm sorry," she said.  

            "I can sit then?" he asked deliberately.  

            "Yes," she said talking to his eyes.  His beautiful blue eyes.  They yelled at her, Trust me.  

* * *

She was kissing him.  How did that happen?  Minutes ago she was only just talking to him.  And here they were now, kissing behind the café.

            "Wait," she panted.  "What is your name?"

            "Blaze," he replied.  And then it happened, teeth punctured her neck, and waves of pleasure racked her body.

            "Don't stop Blaze," she said.

* * *

Blood flowed into his mouth, from the sensitive vain in her neck.  Blood never tasted the same.  Tonight it tasted of coffee beans and honey.  He drank and he drank, and it was exquisite.  He saw images of her, images of her buying the book in the store across the street.  Images of her bathing in her bathroom, and then of a woman, the image of a woman with long thick curls of brown hair.  A neighbor perhaps.  The image shocked him.

            "Don't stop Blaze," she told him.

            He felt her heart weaken, its rhythm slowly decrease in tempo, and then she fell limp into his arms; dead.

            "You told me not to stop."

A/N: And then the chapter was finally done.  It's rated R for a reason folks.  So um yes, do please review, and flaming me will be useless, as I'm cold and would love something to warm up next to.  So yes, goodbye.


	2. Justice League

A/N: Okay like I said...it's a very unconventional piece of fiction. Finals are actually here, wow! Yeah, and because I choose not to study I am writing this story. I do realize how sloppy the story was last chapter...everything was a bit rushed. The muses were hurrying me. Anyway if you read chapter One, you might as well read this one. Okay wuv you all!  
  
Leave me a trail of kisses  
  
Hermione woke with a pain in her neck and stinging eyes. She had cried herself to sleep, again. It always happened this time of year.  
She cracked her neck a couple of times in an attempt to relieve the pain. It didn't help. She looked at the nightstand at the other end of the couch; the phone that sat upon it was blinking.   
She sat up and stretched, and walked the two steps to her phone. She had three messages. "Wow, aren't I popular?" she said, as she pressed the play button:  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione, it's Harry...Uh...Gin wanted to know if you wanted to come out to the practice fields, and have lunch. We figured since it was your week off, you could. Uh right....we'll see you there I hope...(end of message)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nice try Harry, I know you just don't want to leave me alone," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Three years of this type of treatment. To tell the truth she was sick of it. The Ministry took it upon themselves to give her this week off every year, and Harry and Ginny smothered her. "Merlin! I can take care of myself!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hello, this is the building manager, I just wanted to inform you that Cynthia Dutton was...uh...um...was um found dead this morning. The residents of the building are invited to the memorial service to be held. Deepest apologies for you... (end of message)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stared at the machine. Cynthia dead? How could this be? She was such a nice girl, Hermione had known her for two years. Oh gods, you never do expect things of this sort to happen to you.  
"No," was all that managed to escape her lips. Then the third message.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Granger this is Detective Stanton, we just had a Code green 378 reported to us this morning. We understand it's your day off, but we need some fieldwork done, and Madeline is out sick...(end of message)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit," Hermione said. The message had changed her mood. She went from being shocked and sad, to fuming.   
She didn't want to be treated like a weakling, but at the same time didn't actually want to go to work. And with Cynthia dead, true they weren't exactly best of friends, but they'd had dinner a few times and Hermione was always the first to be asked to take care of her dog, 'Sage.'   
"First time the wankers call in a week and it's the day I don't want to go to the ruddy office," Hermione swore as she walked away from her phone. "Bloody miracle that Dumb ass Stanton could work a phone!"  
She walked into her bedroom and looked into her closet for some clothes she wouldn't mind ruining. She settled on a pair of khaki trousers and a blue turtleneck her ex had given her.  
"Poor Drew, never did have much sense, never understood blue just wasn't my color," she mumbled as she pulled the top, over her head. She put her loose hair into a haphazard bun, and then she searched for her wand.  
"Where did I put my purse?" Hermione muttered. She walked back to her living room, and saw the bag on the hallway floor.  
She walked over to the purse and took out her wand. She slipped it into an equipment belt around her waist. Her belt was made of black dragonhide and had various pockets. In these pockets she held her wand, quill, and ink, vials, and what appeared to be a vanity kit.  
She walked back to her room, and picked up a small hand case made of the same material as the belt.  
She walked over to her living room. She un-strapped her wand from the belt and muttered a spell and she was gone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Code name ID," a wizard clad all in black robes said sternly. He had a set face and chiseled features. He was a guard, nothing else, according to the badge on his robes. He was at least two heads taller than she, but Hermione didn't blink.  
She had apparated in front of a tall sleek gray building, with a hazy door, and a hole in the side of the wall. The guard stared straight ahead, and not at Hermione. She was used to this though, it was always best not to pay attention to anyone's face.   
"Mikisimi 11312," she replied. The guard took here bag and passed it through the hole in the wall. The bag was being scanned magically, and Hermione would see it at the other end of the door.   
She herself had to walk through a veil of magic. A door Charmed to recognize workers of the League, she passed through the door and it glowed green.   
"11312 Clear to enter," the guard said. Hermione finally walked past the first set of doors and stood in front of another. Two giant words emblazoned on them in fancy script; For Justice.  
She pushed past the silver doors and into a large room made completely of granite. To here immediate right was a large granite desk, where her case sat, waiting for her.   
However, the desk was not alone in the room. Spread out around the room, in neat rows, were a various number of metal door frames with numbers on the right side.   
You could see through each metal frame, and through the one behind it. Hermione stepped through a metal doorframe marked one. It seemed as though she would walk write through to the other side, but she placed one foot in and she disappeared.  
She stepped now into a room of elegant wood. Here there were fewer frames, and again she stepped into a frame with the number one engraved on it. She exited this time to a room made of marble and stepped into a frame with a three on its side, she repeated the process until she stepped into all frames, 1, 1, 3, 1, 2.  
Finally after the process of mazes was completed, she stepped out of doorframe two and into a long hall. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door with no handle, and in its place was an ornate and painted eye. Hermione traced the eye with her index finger, and the door disappeared.  
She walked into her office, which looked much like her home living room. There was a small white couch along the right wall of the office, next to it was a small desk with framed pictures of herself with Ginny, Harry, and Ron.  
To the front of the office was a huge oak desk with a glass top. In the left corner was a filing cabinet; sitting atop it was a small green plant.   
Hermione walked to her desk and set down her case. She looked at the cupboards to her left, and realized she needed to file a personal report.   
"Accio Report," she said, pointing her wand. Instantly, or almost, she had a blank report sheet. She sat on her desk and pointed her want at an oddly shaped box.  
It was brown, and polished, with what looked like a speaker, though it had no buttons, or cords.  
"Bonnie?" Hermione asked. While her box was not connected to the wireless permanently, Bonnie's, her secretary's, should always be on.   
"Bonnie?!" Hermione said, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.  
"Yes?" Bonnie replied nonchalantly. That annoyed Hermione, but it was so hard to train a new secretary to the Office rules and regulations. Hermione didn't want to aggravate herself.  
"I need a copy of the current Green 378 report, and I need to get a map to Stanton's office ASAP."  
"Right."  
"Bonnie, I mean it, I need those files."  
"Right okay." And then Hermione took her wand off the box.  
It was frustrating not knowing exactly where Bonnie was, but it was for the best. For security measures, Bonnie knew Hermione only as a number, and everything was done by owl.  
Hermione began to fill out her report. She loaded her quill with ink, and began writing down her personal information.  
After two years of working for the Justice Defense League, it still drove Hermione crazy that she couldn't quite figure out how the door frames worked. The only time they took you directly to your office was in the morning, once it was recorded that you were in, the frames rearranged themselves. Everything kept moving. Her office was never in the same place twice. This hallway was completely new to her, and it was much better a week ago when she had a better window view.   
"Stupid maps," Hermione said. It always made Hermione aggravated to know that she needed a map to get all over this building.   
An owl came in and dropped four things, a small note, a map, and two yellow envelopes. The note from Bonnie explained that she had taken care to send her a copy of Stanton's personal report.   
"So nice," Hermione said, as she crumpled the paper. She flipped through the original report, in order to brief herself on the victim.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Victim Description: Caucasian female, in mid- twenties, no form of ID.  
Cause of Death: Not verified. Only clue as to magical attack, an irremovable silver stain on neck, in shape of mouth.  
Scene of crime: Alley behind a coffee shop in London.  
Time of Death: Approximate 7 p.m.  
Time Found: 6:00 a.m.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
There was a description of the body, but it would most probably be inaccurate, so Hermione decided to head on out for herself and see. She left the report on her desk, made sure her wand was in her belt, took the case in one hand and the map in another. She walked out of her office and down the hall.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raymond Stanton was a Squad leader. Hermione was only a field detective, and happened to belong to Stanton's squad. The squad was made up of four people. The squad leader, the squad captain, field detective and a field scientist, but Stanton's squad were part of the elite. Hermione was both field detective and scientist, so the squad was her, Stanton, and Donnelly. Brittany Donnelly was Squad Captain, who in case of any emergency in which the Squad leader did not attend, she would be in charge. Sadly, Stanton was as healthy as anyone and hardly ever got off his high horse.   
Raymond was extremely haughty, and gorgeous, always a bad combination. Squad leader only because His father was a committee's member, not to say he was talent-less, but Hermione's intelligence ranged far above his. He used his looks to help him whenever he could, which ironically came in handy when having to interview daft, tartish witnesses. Hermione walked into Stanton's lair, I mean office, and stood waiting for him to notice her.  
"Oh, Granger, finally decided to show up?" he said. She gave him a cold stare, but he only smiled roguishly in return.  
"What happened to Madeline?" Hermione asked ignoring Stanton's flagrant flirting.   
"I told you, she's gone home sick." Stanton said advancing from behind his desk towards Hermione.  
"Gone and made herself sick, more like," Brittany said, walking into the office. "Went to a werewolf site, and couldn't take it. Besides you are the best we've got." She was a short black woman, with warm hazel eyes, and a pretty smile. Quite gorgeous in fact, and the only one who Stanton couldn't affect.   
"Well then, I've already caught myself up, so no need to brief me," Hermione replied. "Does anyone have the map to the apparating station?"   
"Got it," Stanton answered.  
"Then let's head on out."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They arrived in an alley behind a café. The league, Brittany filled Hermione in, had already taken care of all the site concealment formalities, and it was all theirs. No need to be careful of preying muggle eyes.   
"I don't really see the deal with investigating the case," Stanton said. "So a Vampire killed someone. Their vampires, what did we expect?"  
"Don't be thick Stanton!" Brittany snapped. "We have to investigate this because there aren't supposed to be Vampire killings in the muggle world, all Vampires are to be known, and tracked. This one's a rogue..."  
Hermione was busy writing things down.  
"What's so interesting?" Stanton asked.   
"Well, there aren't supposed to be Vampires in the muggle world, so the league must have some information on recent coven deletions. I just want to make a note to myself to ask for a report later."  
"Right," Stanton nodded idiotically. Brittany rolled her eyes.   
The walked further down the alley, and found the body.   
"Stop." Hermione ordered. "I don't want you ruining my crime scene."  
"Right Boss," Stanton said.  
"Sod off!"  
Hermione wrote some things down on the notepaper she had in her belt. "Whoever this is, they're a classy killer."  
"Why?" Brittany asked.   
"Because she's intact. No finger missing, no trophy that the killer took home. And they lay her down as if she was in a coffin. Her hands are folded on her chest. This subject is odd. He's careless enough to leave a mark, but takes the time to make the body look presentable." She scribbled some more on her pad.   
Hermione still hadn't seen the face of the victim. She was too busy making note of the position of the body to care, but soon her eyes traveled to the head of the body. Hermione nearly fainted.  
"Cynthia Dutton," Hermione muttered.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
A/N: Wow, a chapter completely devoted to Hermione going to work. Well it's not like it could be devoted to Blaze...it's still Daytime. And we should know that Blaze is obsessed with the moon. Um, yes this chapter is better written than the last, but slightly less eventful. Well except for the fact that Blaze killed Hermione's neighbor...oops gave it away if you hadn't pieced it together. Anyway...next chapter we see Blaze again.   
Umm Can anyone help me? I'm having trouble with uploading. It will upload it as an HTML and then make it into one huge blob. Then as a doc It won't do paragraph breaks, and as a text it doesn't do indents. I'm driving myself nuts here! How do I properly upload something?  
P.S: Thank you to you who reviewed the first chapter. And dude, RedBlaze...you called me your friend! I nearly soiled myself when I saw that you had reviewed. Thank you so much. I am like obsessed with your writing. Anyway...you're amazing...and Faerifeet is now obsessed with your writing too...so congratulations you have another reader 


	3. Author's note

A/N: Wow. It's been like eight years since I last posted.but chapter three is written. I've moved my story to checkmated.com because of ff.net's ban. I fear that this story can be R rated but I would have to cut it down a lot. I am just being cautious because of the content of this chapter. Oh regarding chapter three. It is written. It just has to be typed and beta'd I am contemplating whether or not to continue posting here, but it will definitely be up at checkmated.com I am under the same pen name. And the story will continue there. ---Rosalila 


End file.
